


Dystopia

by SansuishiH



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una breve incursione nei pensieri di Sebastian alla fine del capitolo 71.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dystopia

_Una gabbia informe_

_Hai dimenticato come volare?_

_Un mondo che attende di essere rovinato_

**Asagi** – Corvinus

 

 

Fissava, il demone, quel ragazzino senza scrupoli che era sicuro di dover servire ancora per molto tempo.

A testa in giù, perfettamente visibile attraverso i vetri ben puliti e tuttavia ignorato da ben tre Prefetti in quel momento concentrati sul bugiardo, se ne stava immobile come fosse un grosso pipistrello, constatando quanto gli umani potessero essere subdoli ed al contempo tediosi – i loro schemi comportamentali raramente variavano, ed ultimamente persino Ciel Phantomhive non faceva eccezione a tale regola.

Sebbene avesse accettato di stipulare un contratto proprio con quell’anima tanto rara e squisita, Sebastian Michaelis iniziava a sospettare di doversi ricredere: la spregiudicatezza, l’odio e la brama di vendetta l’avevano attratto verso quella che era stata una piccola anima perduta tra le mani di più carnefici, ma ultimamente il suo pasto iniziava a comportarsi dozzinalmente. Proprio come se avesse perso di vista il proprio obiettivo per esaudire le richieste di una regina che probabilmente sapeva, ma consapevolmente taceva.

Proprio come se fosse divenuto lo zerbino di quella donna così potente e persino più spregiudicata dello stesso ragazzino che era solita mettere in pericolo.

Fissava, Sebastian, e si annoiava.

 


End file.
